(inserte algun titulo creativo aqui porque de momento no lo tengo)
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Lan hikari recobro sus sentidos de gemela cuando conosio a su NetNavi Megaman. También fue el dia en que se pusieron en la mira de www. ¿que secretos esconde el padre de lan? ¿por que Megaman y Lan son tan parecidos?¿venseran a www? ¡¿Lan es niña! anime juego manga mix. T por algunas cosas. No soy dueña de la saga de MegaMan NW. Pasen y lean
1. ¡Entran Rock y Lan!

Ks aketzali-chan no es dueña de Megaman o cualquier otro personaje relacionado con la saga de videojuegos, Mangas, Series, con el mismo nombre antes mencionado.

Yo: 'poco soy dueña de las canciones y/o u otras series, marcas que aparezcan en est fic.

-habla-

"pensar"

_"mensajes"_

Advertencias: Este es un Fem Lan (o netto) en este fic usare los nombre estadunidense, (aunque prefiero el japonés) sin embargo los japoneses se usaran como apodos.

Me basare tanto en el manga (mucho en este) videojuego y anime, aunque también tendrá mis propios giros en la historia.

No creo hacer shipings(o como rayos se escriba) o romances

Autora con defisis de olvido ortográfico, dislexia, hipermensa y atención de una mosca.

KS: y sin más empezamos la historia.

* * *

><p>Este es el siglo 20xx un año en el que el mundo se basa en computadoras e internet.<p>

Para evitar virus y mantener monitoreada a la población salió a la luz unas especies de computadoras portátiles denominadas PET que son las siglas de Terminal Personal en inglés.

En estos aparatitos uno puede cargar unas vidas artificiales denominadas NetNavis.

Los cuales pueden ser personalizados o ser estándar.

Estas formas de vida son tanto antivirus como inteligencias artificiales capases se pensar, sentir y arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, aunque también necesitan hacerse fuertes y la mejor manera de hacerlo es tener una buena relación con su NetOperador. O en pocas palabras su dueño.

Para hacerlos fuertes y ayudarles en su tarea de vencer virus, existen unas cosas llamadas Battle chips o chips de batalla.

Anqué la tecnología ha avanzado bastante aún hay muchos misterios referentes a los NetNavis y sus operadores que aún no podemos llegar a entender, es por eso que siempre estamos investigando y trabajando, tanto para la segurad de la gente como para descubrir esos misterios.

-muchas gracias por su aportación a este programa educativo señor- dijo una entrevistadora.

-al contrario, fue todo un placer ayudar a la población estudiantil de ACDC City- replico el señor barbudo de lentes en la pantalla.

La cual se empezó a poner negra.

Dando a entender que la grabación termino.

-muy bien alumnos, de tarea quiero un resumen acerca de lo que entendieron de la grabación que acabamos de ver- dijo la maestra de cabellos castaños y ojos malta que estaba al frente del salón 5 A .

Todos los alumnos asintieron.

Y empezaron a guardar sus cosas.

El timbre se salida sonó y los niños salieron corriendo del lugar dejándolo vacío en segundos.

-¡YAHOO!-

-¡Lan ten cuidado!- grito la maestra al ver un borron de colores naranjas y cremas pasar a toda velocidad a lado de ella y esquivando toda la gente.

-¡No prometo nada!- fue la respuesta de la figura ya lejana.

-esa niña se vendrá rompiendo un hueso algún día- comento la señora.

-je, sé a qué se refiere maestra- dijo una chica de cabellos rojisos casi rosados.

-Mailu ¿sabes porque parece tener tanta prisa de lo de costumbre?- pregunto la maestra a la joven.

-tengo entendido que hoy su padre regresa a casa después de mucho tiempo, debo admitir que de no ser porque le puse una apuesta con algo de comida y unos buenos Battleschips se hubiera ido a mitad de clase, o no haber venido a clases- informo la joven.

La maestra se rio un poco.

-creo que deberé ayudarte con esa apuesta en este caso- respondió la maestra.

Mientras tanto la joven en cuestión había arribado a su casa en tiempo record.

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño recado.

-querida Lan.

Tuve que salir a por unas cosas para la cena, tu padre no pudo venir, salió una emergencia en el laboratorio y tuvo que quedarse.

Sé que estas algo desanimada pero no te preocupes, llego un paquete de su parte para ti.

Hay algo de comida en el refrigerador.

Cuídate.

Att. Mama. – leyó la joven.

"ha sí que papa no podrá venir" pensó.

-espera, dijo que un paquete para mí- se dijo.

La joven corrió a la mesa de la cocina encontrándose con el paquete y una carta.

-¡YAHOO! ¡SI, Es lo que quería, JAJAJA PA no olvido su promesa!- grito la niña tras ver el contenido de la carta y se dispuso a abrir el paquete mientras corría a su habitación.

Donde saco el más moderno Pet y su base de concesión a la computadora.

Tras instalar todo lo instalable se dispuso a descargar el programa del NetNavi personalizado.

-programa de personalización descargado, tiempo de instalación restante 9 horas- explico una voz pregrabada en el programa.

-bueno eso sí que es mucho tiempo… es genial que pa me haya enviado un Netnavi por fin pero no pude verlo… ¡Ya se! Mañana saliendo de clases iré al laboratorio a visitarle- dijo la joven.

-me pregunto, ¿Cómo será? ¿Será chica? O tal vez un chico, ¡quizá tiene otra forma! Puede que sea grande, o pequeño ¡Ya no puedo esperar a verle!- se dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-¡pero no importa, seremos los mejores NetBattlers del mundo!-

Tras imaginarse un montón de cosas la joven termino dormida totalmente.

El programa de instalación termino su función en un tiempo record.

Dando paso a un NetNavi de color azul con uno que otro detalle en amarillo.

"Así que este es mi nuevo hogar" dijo el Navi al ver la habitación de su NetOP.

"si mal no recuerdo, mi NetOP se llama Lan Hikari. Lan es un nombre masculino así que posi…"

-vamos amigo, lograremos esto- la voz de una chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El navi poso su mirada en la cama, en donde (para su sorpresa) descansaba una joven de aproximadamente 10 años piel clara, algo morena, revoltosos cabellos castaños, recogidos por una banda azul la cual mostraba en un símbolo parecido al que el joven netnavi traía en el pecho.

"¿¡UNA CHICA?! ¡¿LAN ES ENA CHICA?!"

Qué tipo de persona nombraba a su hija con un nombre tan masculino como Lan.

"creo debo informarle que ya estoy aquí" pensó.

-Lan-chan, Lan, Lan - empezó a llamar.

* * *

><p>-Lan, Lan, Lan-chan ¡LAN!-<p>

Si la llamada no la despertó, entonces lo hiso el golpe al momento de caerse de la cama.

-oye no crees que es un poco temprano para estar gritan…¿do?- la joven detuvo su enunciado al darse cuenta de que la voz era algo extraña y a la ves familiar sin embargo no avía nadie en la habitación.

-aquí, por aquí ¡en tu PeT!- la voz le guio.

Fue entonces que la joven poso su vista en el aparato para encontrarse con un NetNavi de colores azules con detalles en amarillo, piel clara y ojos verdes rebosantes de alegría, amabilidad, confianza y vida.

El NetNavi sonrió al ver que la chica le encontraba, pero después se sorprendió al ver que su dueña era muy parecida a él lo único que cambiaba era el color de los ojos.

-¡Worale! ¡Eres yo! Bueno solo que en niño y con ojos verdes!- dijo la chica tras analizar al navi.

-sip, parece ser que si- respondió el navi.

"no es exactamente lo que pensaba pero esos ojos dicen mucho" pensó la joven.

"esos ojos se me hacen conocidos" pensó el navi.

-soy, gusto en conocerte- dijo el chico.

-soy Lan H…- una explosión evito que la joven hablara,

-Lan, en la cocina, el horno esta en llamas- informo el navi.

La chica asintió tomo el PeT y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-Lan ponme en la computadora del horno, quizá se trate de un virus- explicó el NetNavi.

-okay, ¡Megaman! ¡Adelante!- dijo la chica mientras conectaba el cable de su pet al horno.

* * *

><p>MegaMan vio a sus alrededores.<p>

-¡Es todo un enjambre!- escucho decir a su operadora.

Efectivamente era un gran número de virus lo que estaba causando la explosión.

Sin embargo parecía ser que había alguien tras de esto.

El netnavi convirtió su brazo izquierdo en un cañón e inmediatamente se dispuso a acabar con varios de los virus.

Sin embargo las cosas no parecían del todo bien.

"esto va mal si seguimos así posiblemente…"

-aguanta un poco amigo, chip de batalla en cami¡NOOO!- la chica tuvo que esquivar en un último momento una llamarada.

-¡lechugas rostizadas! ¡El fuego está saliéndose de control!- agrego.

"no tengo otra opción"

-MegaMan estas por tu cuenta, ¡confió en ti amigo!- dijo mientras desconectaba el PeT y corría escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>"esto se pone feo" pensó el navi, al ver como más virus salían de la nada.<p>

-aguanta un poco amigo chip de batalla en cami¡NOO!- el corazón le salto por un instante al escuchar ese grito, y se distrajo un poco sin embargo la siguiente frase de la chica le dio más determinación para acabar con esos molestos virus de una vez por todas.

Si ellos seguían acercándose su operadora terminaría muerta.

Y no.

MegaMan no permitiría que esa persona la cual quería conocer desde mucho tiempo pereciera el día en que por fin se conocían.

-MegaMan estas por tu cuenta, ¡confió en ti amigo!- escucho a Lan gritarle.

"bien está a salvo de las llamas, y planea algo, debo darle tiempo "pensó el Navi.

Poco después escucho el sonido de un extintor.

-¡Sword BattleChip In Downlownd!-

De pronto su brazo derecho se convirtió en una espada.

-¡agreguemos algo de velocidad a esto!- dijo la voz de la chica.

El NetNavi azul sintió un gran correr de energía a través de sus venas, la cual iba a parar a sus piernas y pies.

-llego la mega hora del rock- dijo mientras invocaba su cubre boca de batalla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico acabo con el ejército de virus.

-abras ganado esta vez pero créeme que te tendremos en la mira- dijo una voz detrás de el.

Al voltearse vio una sombra en forma de volcán humanoide.

"un NetNavi" pensó el chico.

-Fiuuu.. Sabes Meg, tú sí que sabes como rockear- dijo la chica.

-¿hu? ¿Meg?- pregunto el azul el cual ya estaba de vuelta en su PeT.

-Meg, MegaMan- informo la chica.

-¡Ha! ¡ya entendí!- dijo mientras ponía una cara que recordaba a esto: nwn.

-okay estábamos en mitad de presentación, Soy Lan Hikari y yo no estoy gustosa de conocerte- informo la joven.

Lo último hiso que el NetNavi se sintiera mal.

-Estoy honrada de conocerte. ¡Eres Mega genial! ¡Tú y yo seremos los mejores de todo el mundo!-aclaro la joven.

Eso animo al NetNavi.

-¡Ya veré la cara de Dux mañana! ¡Ahora si no tendrá escusas! ¡y podremos participar en clases de defensa contra los virus! ¡Ni se diga de los mini torneos no oficiales que cada festival la escuela ofrece!-dijo emocionada la niña.

-¡¿ofrecen NetBattles en tu escuela?!- pregunto entusiasmado el pequeño navi.

-sip-

-¡Es genial!, ¡¿Cuándo es el próximo?!, ¿¡podremos inscribirnos?! ¡¿Cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento?! ¡Vamos Lan dime! ¿¡Tienes BattleChips especiales para la ocasión?!- empezó a preguntar a un millón por hora el ser virtual.

-jajaja, supongo que a ti también te encantan las Net Battles ¿he?, ¡por supuesto que participaremos!, ¡vamos a ganar todos y cada uno de los torneos existentes!- fue la respuesta de la joven.

-Lan ya estoy en casa- escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Ho mi Dios! ¿¡Que paso aquí?!- dijo la dueña de la voz al momento de entrar a la cocina y ver los restos de humo saliendo del horno.

Después poso su vista en el extintor y en una muy nerviosa, excitada y corta de inspiración niña.

-¿y bien jovencita?, ¿Qué puede decir a todo esto?- pregunto.

MegaMan vio a una mujer de cortos cabellos negros y ojos castaños que estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con las manos puestas en su cintura y una mirada que reclamaba tanto una explicación como preocupación y enojo.

No supo porque pero al verla inmediatamente supo que no quería hacerla enojar ni preocupar, y que podía confiar en ella.

-MegaMan y yo vencimos a unos virus que eran los responsables de que el horno de la casa explotara en llamas, y justo ahora estamos en mitad de planeación y celebración de nuestra primera victoria juntos. Lo de la planeación es para los torneos escolares- explico la chica.

La cara de la mujer mostro con función y alivio.

-¿MegaMan?- fue entonces que la vista de la señora se posó sobre el aparato que su hija traía en manos.

-¿ese es un PeT?-agrego

La chica asintió entusiasmada.

-¡a si es! ¡No es genial Mama! ¡Ya tengo mi propio NetNavi! ¡Y es el mejor!-

-Lan primero deberías presentarnos, es de mala educación no hacerlo- agrego el Navi en cuestión.

-¡cierto!, Ma MegaMan, Meg, Mama- presento la chica.

-hola soy , un gusto en conocerla señora Hikari- dijo el azul mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

- el gusto es mío, por favor dime Mama, tú ya eres parte de la familia- contesto la mujer.

-está bien, Mama-

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún incidente.

Bueno casi.

Debido a que el nuevo integrante de la casa y su amiga tuvieron una pelea de hermanos.

La cual fue detenida debido a los sollozos de la adulta en la casa.

-ma, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

La mujer asintió mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

-sí, es solo que.. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había peleas de esta naturaleza en la casa que… me lleno de nostalgia y alegría al mismo tiempo- explico la mujer.

"¿peleas de este tipo?" pensaron ambos.

NetNavi y operadora se voltearon a ver.

Se encogieron de hombros y finalmente dejaron la pelea.

* * *

><p>-¡Oye Dex!-<p>

Lan se encontraba patinando rumbo a su escuela, y fue cuando vio a un chico enorme de piel morena y actitud de bullista camino al mismo destino.

El nombrado voltio a ver a la joven que se le emparejo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto amistosamente el chico.

-solo venía a decirte que esta vez no tendrás excusa para no reconocer mi victoria- informo la joven y con eso retomo velocidad.

-Hola Lan, ¿Qué tal fue tu día ayer?- pregunto la mejor amiga de nuestra protagonista.

-Mailu, pues, pa no pudo venir ayer, pero me mando algo especial- contesto la joven.

-¿algo especial?-

-sip. Es mega especial, y sabe roc- la frase fue interrumpida por otro chico.

-Lan si a lo que te referiste esta mañana es a una NettBattle no creo que tengas oportunidad. Quien quiera que sea el navi que hayas pedido prestado no tendrá oportunidad contra mi Gustman- declaro el chico de la mañana.

"¿navis prestados? ¿Enserio ella asía eso?" pensó MegaMan desde su PeT.

-yo creo que el que saldrá perdiendo eres tu Dex, siempre terminas perdiendo contra Lan- explico un chico de cabellos castaños y sudadera amarilla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esas no pueden ser consideradas victorias!-

-en eso debo de estar de acuerdo con Dex- dijo la chica en cuestión.

Todos voltearon a verle asombrados.

"Lan"

El pequeño Navi quería defender a su operadora y recordarle que ella no debía pensar así.

-no eran victorias porque no eran mis navis, y lo veía como una forma de hacer un grave error al momento de la experiencia compartida, y sincronización con el operador.

Es verdad que la mayoría con los que he peleado solo han sido aquellos que necesitaban una pequeña lucha en un entrenamiento especial o aquellos que han sido abandonados, también es cierto que utilice un navi de una persona enferma pero que quería una revancha sobre el tipo que lastimo a su operador, o una venganza sobre algo que hiciste mal. Sin embargo aquellas que eran por venganza de una acción tonta nunca las acepte.

Y digo que no son mis victorias debido a que la victoria siempre fue del navi, quien dio todo de sí para cuidar a sus amigos, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera haría-

El navi azul sonrió.

-Lan tú sí que sabes cómo decir y hacer las cosas- dijo en un susurro.

En eso llego la maestra.

-muy bien alumnos conecten sus PeT a la computadora de sus escritorios, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer- informo amablemente la maestra.

Todos sabían que Lan tenía un Pet dado por la escuela debido a que ella se negaba a ter una consola "vacía"

Así que cuando Meilu le vio sacar el aparato se sorprendió mucho y después sonrió.

"Así que eso era lo mega especial" se dijo.

-Roll, parece ser que Lan por fin ya tiene su Navi, dile hola por mí y ponle al corriente de todo. Tal vez haya escuchado la conversación de ase rato así que muéstrale las batallas por favor- dijo en un susurro la joven a su navi rosado.

* * *

><p>Megaman entro a una especie de salón de clases, muy parecido al de Lan de no ser que estaba rodeado de data y circuitos electrónicos, y en vez de humanos había NetsNavis.<p>

-Hola, soy Sakurai, eres el navi de Lan ¿cierto?-

MegaMan voltio para encontrarse con una Navi parecido a él solo que de colores rosas amarillos y negros, al igual que el tenia ojos verdes.

-Sip, ese soy yo, Hikari. Gusto en conocerte-

-Gust Gust, ¿Lan hacerse niño y entrar a la Net?- dijo un NetNavi parecido a un saswash.

-no Gustman, aunque el parecido es increíble déjame decirte que el que está aquí es el navi de Lan- informo otro navi. Este tenía a la espalda una especie de alas de libélula.

-¿Lan tener Navi?-

-yep, soy Megaman un gusto en conocerles-

-Gustman ser fuerte- dijo el robot amarillo.

-Mi nombre es Glide, soy el navi de la señorita Yai- informo el que tenía alas.

-¡Helados de chocolate! ¡un navi nuevo en el salón!- dijo uno en forma de esquimal.

-hu hola Iceman, él es Megaman- introdujo Roll.

-Muy bien alumnos, la clase esta por empezar- dijo un net navi que a todas luces indicaba ser el instructor.

El escritorio de MegaMan se llenó de varios archivos multimedia.

"¿hu?"

En eso un mensaje apareció.

_"MegaMan esto es lo que hemos visto en clase hasta el momento y las peleas de Lan. Bienvenido y suerte. _

_Roll-chan" _

El navi azul busco la mirada de la rosa y murmuro un gracias.

Justo en eso unos gritos llegaron del mundo real.

Todos voltearon a ver a las pantallas de comunicación con sus operadores.

El Lugar estaba en llamas.

-¡TODOS REGRESEN A SUS PETS!- grito el maestro navi.

Al final solo quedaron bancos vacíos.

* * *

><p>-¡Lan-chan! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al penas llegar a su pet.<p>

-si- dijo la niña.

Habían salido al patio de la escuela.

-¡Maestra Dex y otros dos no están en ninguna parte!- grito Meilu.

"¿Qué?" pensó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡o no aún están adentro!- dijo la maestra al divisar por las ventanas a tres figuras.

-¡Lan! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Es muy peligroso!- Grito de pronto Meilu.

Y efectivamente la chica estaba a centímetros de la puerta.

-¡Es más peligroso si no lo intento!- respondió la chica.

"No dejare que alguien más cercano a mi muera" se dijo.

-Meg, estoy más que segura que esto es obra del mismo NetNavi de ayer- dijo la chica a su amigo virtual.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo este.

-tu intenta acabar con el fuego de forma virtual. Yo iré por las partes manuales- respondió.

Con eso la chica se detuvo en una conexión .Exe y conecto a su Navi a este.

Las sospechas de Lan eran ciertas.

Un enjambre de virus era lo que evitaba que el sistema anti incendios se activase.

-esto esta feo, pero le darle tiempo a Lan- se dijo el navi y activo su megabuster.

* * *

><p>Lan llego al sistema y lo activo, sin embargo empezó a sentir un ardor en la pierna, al voltear se dio cuenta de una quemadura.<p>

"¿y esta de dónde salió?" pensó.

Justo en eso sintió una extraña sensación en su mente.

-Meg me necesita- se dijo y corrió a donde su instinto le decía.

* * *

><p>Por fin había acabado con el enjambre de virus, solo faltaba activar el sistema.<p>

Sin embargo una llamarada en la pierna le evito seguir avanzando.

-¡no creas que esta vez te dejare ir así por así!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Megaman se voltio para encontrarse con un Navi colores lava forma humanoide que representaba un volcán y al mismo tiempo una caldera.

-yo Burman no dejare que te salgas con la tuya esta vez- agrego el ahora identificado navi.

"es extraño, apeas ayer, su nivel de sincronización era de 0.45% y ahora es de 19%" pensó el navi de fuego.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a los demás!- declaro el Navi azul.

Acto seguido empezaron a pelear, sin embargo las cosas no iban bien para ojos esmeralda.

"¡Neti-chan!" pensó inconscientemente.

Unos instantes después cuando Burman iba a dar su ataque final una barrera invisible eso su presencia.

-¿¡pero qué?!- dijo el navi enemigo.

-¡RecoveriBattleChip On!- escucho la voz de su operadora.

-¡Lan!- dijo feliz el navi.

Sin embargo esa felicidad paso a ser algo de preocupación al ver el rostro lleno de cenizas y algunas quemadoras de la chica.

-MegaMan Hora de Rockear- dijo con confianza la chica.

El navi de ojos verdes asintió.

"sincronía del 25% ¡¿Cómo es posible que suban de sincronía rápidamente?!" pensaba el navi de fuego.

-¡Canon BattleChip In Downland!- dijo la chica.

Los brazos del navi azul se convirtieron en un cañón de color verde, el cual disparo con fuerza.

-¡Fallaste!- dijo burlonamente Burman al ver que el tiro había dado en otro punto.

-¡ho! ¡¿Enserio?!- dijo la chica de forma sarcástica.

Fue entonces cuando el volcán sintió un gran dolor en su brazo y costado izquierdo.

-¿¡cómo?!- fue lo único que dijo al ver su data dañada en esas partes.

-BurrrMan, Jack Orff- dijo una muy asentada voz masculina.

-Ahora estas en la mira de world 3- informo el navi antes de desaparecer.

Automáticamente se activó lo que faltaba del sistema anti fuego.

Bañando totalmente a la joven.

-*coff* lo *cof* hicimos, *cof* RockMan- dijo la chica.

-¿rockman?-

-tu si sabes rockear- fue lo único que respondió la joven.

Los chicos salieron del edificio y tuvieron una valoración médica.

* * *

><p>-¿sabes? Estuve pensando en la forma en que me dijiste ase rato- dijo la joven cuando iban camino a casa junto con Meilu y Roll.<p>

-Lan-chan suena a lancha- dijo la chica.

-entonces ¿Qué tal Lani-chan?-pregunto el azul.

-eso suena a lana de oveja- replico la joven peli rosa.

-aunque tal vez sea lana de dinero, y así podríamos atraerlo y comprar una buena dotación de dulces- comento la chica castaña.

-Lan muchos dulces hacen daño para la salud- le regaño el navi.

-¡Te has estado juntando demasiado tiempo con ma!-grito de pronto la castaña.

-¡No tu eres la que no sabe cómo cuidarse!-fue la respuesta del azul.

-¡Me estás diciendo irresponsable?-

-¡Pensé que eso ya lo sabias!-

Y así fue como otra pelea de hermanos empezó entre Operador y Navi.

"interesante, apenas se conocen y ya son hermanos" pensó Roll

"esos dos parecen gemelos de verdad" pensó Mailu.

* * *

><p>Yop: 14 paginas… hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida.<p>

KS: y eso que es el primero de esta saga.

RockMan: ¿me pregunto quién es neti-chan?

KS: yo me pregunto ¿Qué no deberías estar actualizando Doble Corazón, y los otros fics?

Yop: he je.. Bueno doble corazón lo actualizar posiblemente mañana o pasado, y de los otros mmm… yo creo que quien sabe, tal vez en esta semana salga nwn.

Todos: Gracias Por leer


	2. ¡Derrotando al volcan!

Ks aketzali-chan no es dueña de Megaman o cualquier otro personaje relacionado con la saga de videojuegos, Mangas, Series, con el mismo nombre antes mencionado.

Yo: 'poco soy dueña de las canciones y/o u otras series, marcas que aparezcan en est fic.

-habla-

"pensar"

_"mensajes"_

_Canciones. _

Advertencias: Este es un Fem Lan (o netto) en este fic usare los nombre estadunidense, (aunque prefiero el japonés) sin embargo los japoneses se usaran como apodos.

Me basare tanto en el manga (mucho en este) videojuego y anime, aunque también tendrá mis propios giros en la historia.

No creo hacer shipings(o como rayos se escriba) aunque creo que podremos ver un poco de ChaudxfemLan.

Autora con defisis de olvido ortográfico, dislexia, hipermensa y atención de una mosca.

KS: y sin más empezamos la historia.

* * *

><p>Megaman fue despertado por unos sollozos y murmureos.<p>

Lleno de curiosidad decidió ver que mantenía despierta a su compañera de batallas.

A través de la pantalla pudo ver que la chica estaba conversando con lo que parecía ser una foto.

"¿algún mal de amores?" pensó el navi.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que volviese a sentir eso… tu sabes lo de que lo que siente uno el otro también, y no sabía que eso podía pasar también con una persona que acabas de conocer-

Rock alzo una ceja en señal de con función

-si, tú sabes que para mí los navis también son personas-

"¿me considera un ser vivo de verdad?" pensó asombrado el chico.

-lo curioso del caso es que se parece mucho a mí, solo que tiene los ojos de un color un poco más brillante que tu-

Okay la persona misteriosa es igual a él.

-hoy hubo un incendio en la escuela, no te preocupes estoy bien, sé que tú me cuidas desde arriba, el incendio fue provocado por un tipo malo, ¿crees poder ayudarnos a encontrarlo? Bueno a que la policía le encuentre-

Okay eso estaba algo raro. ¿Quién era esta persona?

Espera…

Palabras claves en esa oración.

"¿fue algún tío o primo de Lan? ¿Quizá su abuelo?"

-si si, iré a dormir, cuida a papa y mama por mi ¿sí? O y también a Meg-

La chica escondió la foto debajo de su almudada.

-Buena noche, Sai, buena noche- dijo y finalmente se volvió a dormir.

"¿Sai?, ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace muy familiar? Más importante, ¿por qué me dan ganas de responder a todo lo que dice, como si estuviese hablando a mí?" pensó.

Después recordó algo.

##flashBack###

-ma, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

La mujer asintió mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

-sí, es solo que… Hacía mucho tiempo que no había peleas de este tipo en la casa- explico.

Ambos se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

Sin embargo pudo notar algo de nostalgia en la chica.

##Fin FlashBack###

"mmm… mama dijo que no habían peleas de hermanos desde hace tiempo, y ahora lan dijo a la foto me cuidas desde arriba" penos el navi.

-me pregunto si ¿Lan tubo un hermano mayor?-se preguntó en voz baja.

Luego lo sucedido en la escuela regreso a su mente.

-creo que tengo que ver los archivos que me mando Roll-chan-agrego.

Por suerte para ellos el día siguiente no tendrían clases debido al incidente de la mañana.

"Lan es buena peleando" pensó.

Y misteriosamente un sentimiento de orgullo por la chica nació en su pecho.

* * *

><p>-Lan ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el azul.<p>

El día era hermoso y habían salido temprano de la casa, Lan como siempre iba patinando pero esta vez traía en su mano el pet, y en la otra una maleta.

-Al laboratorio de papa claro está- explico la joven.

-debemos entregarle ropa limpia y algo de comida casera, con las cosas de www ha estado muy atareado- agrego.

"Aparte de mi chequeo mensual" se dijo mentalmente la joven.

-ahora entiendo- dijo el navi.

-_ni hablarte sin primero pensar-_ la chica empezó a cantar.

-_ y en mi soledad, cunado quiera yo salir a buscarte- _el navi le siguió,

Entre canto y canto llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

-hola señor Famous ¿Qué tal está?- dijo animada y formalmente a un joven adulto científico de cabellos castaños y lentes que recordaban a googles.

-no seas tan formal, y estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? Supe que el doctor Hikari te envió un paquete hace unos días- dijo de forma amigable el científico.

-de maravilla, el paquete resulto ser mi PeT y NetNavi, ¡es cierto! ¡Usted no lo conoce!- contesto la joven.

-no seas tan formal- dijo en un susurro el chico.

La joven saco su PeT y lo mostro al científico de googles.

-señor Famous este es Megaman, Megaman él es el científico Famous- presento la joven castaña.

-Hola señor Famous, tiempo sin verle- dijo el navi

-lo mismo digo Megaman, y por favor no seas tan formal-

-¿hu? ¿se conocen?- pregunto la chica.

-claro, recuerda que aquí fui programado-

-por cierto Lan tu padre está en un experimento, puedes ir a su laboratorio a esperarle y dejarle las cosas- agrego.

-okay- dijeron ambos chicos en perfecta sincronía.

-nos vemos al rato- agregaron.

"mmm… esos dos tienen una gran sincronía, y eso que apenas se conocen. Me pregunto, ¿hasta dónde podrán llegar?" Pensó el hombre.

-ho ¡Lan después te diriges a esa área! ¡Ya sabes las indicaciones!- le grito al recordar la segunda razón por la que la chica estaba ahí.

-oki- fue la respuesta.

-¿esa área?, Lan, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo verdad?- pregunto el pequeño navi.

La chica se le quedo viendo.

-cada mes debo venir a un chequeo médico, en un área especial de este laboratorio, la razón en si no la sé muy bien, pero tiene algo que ver con aquella ocasión en la que casi muero de pequeña, la única salvación fue que me pusieran algo en el cuerpo y debo venir cada mes a que chequen que tal van las cosas- explico la joven.

"¿Casi muere?, ¿Por qué no se me notifico de esto en mi programación?" se cuestionó el joven.

-pero ¿sabes? No me importa mucho, nunca ha vuelto a pasar algo feo, de vez en cuando me da fiebre y fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero la maquinaria que tengo en la banda impide que pase a mayores- agrego.

-¿¡cómo que no te importa mucho?!, ¡Lan! ¡Eso es algo de importancia! ¿Qué pasa si de pronto ocurre algo y yo no sé qué hacer?, ¡Lan! ¡Eso es de mucha importancia!- le regaño el navi.

-bueno puede que si lo sea, pero no me importa, si me preocupo mucho las cosas pueden ir mal, lo mejor es ser uno mismo en las peores circunstancias y creer fuertemente en tu poder interior, de esa forma todo puede estar bien- replico.

Un largo silencio se extendió hasta cuando llegaron al laboratorio en especial, este era un pequeño cubículo con varios materiales de investigación y materiales para reparar e inventar nuevos artefactos.

"este lugar se me ase conocido" pensó el NetNavi.

-este es el laboratorio de Papá- explico la joven mientras ponía la bolsa en su respectivo lugar.

-ahora solo debo ir al laboratorio especial- agrego en voz baja.

-lo dices como si no te gustara- comento el navi.

-es que es muy aburrido, y si algo está mal no me dejan salir de aquí hasta que las cosas estén bien, y luego está la medicina que sabe extremadamente terrible, y …- la chica no quiso decir más.

'A veces me da miedo, mucho miedo tanto ese lugar como lo que me puedan decir'

Megaman abrió los ojos.

Había parecido como si lo hubiese dicho en un murmuro, pero al mismo tiempo en su cabeza.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" pensó el navi.

"Tal vez si lo dijo en voz baja y lo alcance a escuchar" agrego.

Justo en eso la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre en sus tempranos 30s de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, traía algo de barba y unos lentes que realmente le quedaban.

-¡Papá!- dijeron felices ambos chicos.

-¿hu?, ¿Lan?- pregunto sorprendido y confuso el señor.

-sip, esa mera soy yo, y también está conmigo Rocki- contesto la niña.

-¿Roki?... ¿no se supone que tu estas en la escuela?-

-Roki es MegaMan, y bueno la escuela esta en reparación-

-Megaman. Ya veo así que ya recibiste mi paquete, ¿Cómo que en reparación?-

-¡Nunca vez las noticias!, ¡World Trhee ataco la escuela!-

-o ya entiendo.. ¿Qué?- grito al final el señor al entender todo.

-papá es muy despistado, ¿verdad?- pregunto megaman.

-sip, pero solo en algunos casos- respondió la joven.

-Así que decidiste venir hoy a tu chequeo mensual en vez de mañana debido a lo de la escuela- repitió el señor Hikari tras que le explicaran las cosas.

-bueno supongo que está bien, ya sabes que hacer- agrego.

La chica asintió y fue tranquilamente a sentarse en una silla en la que en frente tena una especie de láser escaneo gráfico.

* * *

><p>Tras que todo saliera bien ambos amigos fueron a la casa, a jugar algo de slenderman (cortesía de lan) aunque Megaman no estaba del todo de acuerdo.<p>

Estaban a mitad de juego cuando Burman decidió aparecer.

-¡HAHHAAAAAA! ¡SLENDI NOS VA A COMER!- gritaron ambos sacándole un susto a el pobre navi villano.

-¡HAAA!-

Tras recuperar el aliento, y reconsiderase mutuamente los anfitriones de la casa se pusieron en guardia.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a pelear- informo el navi enemigo.

Sin embargo ambos jóvenes no bajaron la guardia.

-tengo un mensaje para tu NetOp mi Amo quiere tener unas palabras con la tuya- informo el navi de fuego, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el mensaje y después se desconectaba.

-mañana a las 12 pm en la plaza del reloj-

-Lan no creo que sea buena idea estar aquí, ¿Qué pasara con la escuela?- efectivamente Lan había decidido aceptar la invitación del cyber terrorista y ahora estaba en la plaza del reloj, unos minutos antes de la hora indicada.

-la maestra aun piensa que lo de ayer es hoy así que tengo esa escusa- explico la joven.

-aun así no creo que sea una buena idea el hecho de que estemos aquí para hablar con una persona que posiblemente su lenguaje sea a través de armas de fuego-

-Meg, debes de dejar de ver tantas series de crimen-

-aparte de que tengo un plan- agrego en voz baja.

"¿un plan?" pensó el navi.

-nadie se encuentrra or aqcui asi e yu debes serr el NetOp de MegaMan- escucharon una voz masculina con un fuerte asentó francés.

La chica se voltio para estar frente a frente con un tipo de cabello y barba color ¿magenta? Bueno era un color rojo demasiado opaco.

-soy el seeñour March, El NetOp de Burrrman y uno de los Miembros de worrld three- se presentó.

Sin que el supiera, Lan había puesto un programa de grabación a su PeT, y lo había activado desde que llegaron.

La chica se negó a hablar.

-Erres de pocas palabras he. Buenoo no impourta, tú te as ganadou my respecto-

En pocas palabras el cyber terrorista había explicado a Lan el proyecto que tenía en mente y le propuso que le ayudara.

-¡Nosotros no haremos algo así!- grito enfadado el navi azul.

-Ha no, ¿ni siquiera por una membresía de NetBattle Oficial, y unos muy rrarous BattleChips?-

La oferta era tentativa.

-Okay tu ganas- dijo por fin la chica.

-¡Perrfectouu!, Nos vemos en la cyber entrada de la escuela dentro de media hora- y con eso cada quien se fue por su lado.

* * *

><p>-¡Lan esto es malo!, ¡sé que queremos esa linsesia pero esta no es la manera!-<p>

Desde que habían llegado a la casa Megaman no había parado de regañar a Lan.

-Bueno, si tu no ayuda con esta parte del plan… tendré que usar a este otro chico- dijo la joven mostrando un disco.

-¡Un Un Navi Estándar!, ¡Lan ¿Qué traes en mente?!- grito el pequeño navi.

-que tú mires tu correo personal, y actúes de acuerdo al plan- respondió la chica.

Y sin más encendió la computadora.

"¿Mirar mi correo personal?"

En eso las palabras que la chica le dijo en la plaza regresaron a su mente.

"Lan ¿Qué estas planeando?" pensó.

* * *

><p>-Esperro que lleguen pronto- dijo el hombre francés.<p>

-llegara no se preocupe- dijo el navi de este.

-perdón por la tardanza- se escuchó la voz de la chica que tantos problemas les había causado. En estos últimos ataques.

* * *

><p>Megaman decidió hacer caso al aviso de Lan y abrió su e-mail encontrándose con una carta de su operadora.<p>

**Asunto: plan "volcán tapado" **

El navi puso una cara que daba a entender su desacuerdo en el nombre del plan.

_"si estás leyendo esto es porque te diste cuenta de la pista que te di….(creo que te empiezo a conocer demasiado bien) El punto es de que mi plan al aceptar su oferta es ver que es lo que realmente planean y tratar de evitarlo. Ha por cierto también te puse un sistema de grabación que active apenas llegamos a la plaza, también lo traigo en este momento en el PeT, cualquier cosa y podemos dar la información a la policía. _

_Sé que no ibas a estar de acuerdo conmigo respecto a esto, es precisamente por eso que compre el navi estándar, (aparte claro está que también es parte del plan para saber por qué nos invitaron a unirnos a ellos)_

_Con cariño Lan_

_Pd. De paso comprare pay, no me decido si de limón o de crema, así que ¿podrías llegar a mi PeT tras leer esto y ayudarme con la decisión?" _

-¡sabía que tramaba algo!- se dijo feliz y aliviado el navi.

-¿Qué querrá decir con lo del pay?- agrego.

Sin embargo una extraña visión de una niña parecida a su netop pero más joven, con un rostro aterrado le vino a su cabeza.

-¡Lan puede estar en problemas!- grito y acto seguido se conectó a la red para encontrar a su net op.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeaba.<p>

En primer lugar efectivamente lo que pensaba.

Estos tipos solo querían matar a Meg.

Sin embargo no se hicieron los ofendidos y decidieron seguir con el plan, el "asalto a la escuela" resulto ser una misión de flaqueacion y hakeo de este para poder dar paso a otro plan aunque claro esta las cosas no salieron como lo planeado debido a que la chica decidió jugarse una carta de atacar primero y al mismo tiempo atacar de forma incógnita a su verdadero enemigo.

Y lo que destruía eran ilusiones que anterior mente había puesto en un pequeño descuido que le hacía crear a los de world tree.

Aun ase los enemigos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a jugar su verdadero plan respecto a ella.

Y ahora se encontraba peleando por su vida y la del navi estándar.

Cabe destacar que las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeado debido a que las fisuras que hiso al momento de atacar las ilusiones… no estaban saliendo a luz.

"MEG AYUDA" pensó

Justo cuando iba a perder apareció el navi azul salvando al estándar y esquivando el ataque.

-¡Tardaste mucho!- dijo la joven de manera feliz.

-perdón pero yo tampoco me podía decidir entre los pays al final decidí de crema- informo el navi.

-¡Genial ese es mi favorito!-

-¡¿de quiee están hablando?!- pregunto enojado el terrorista.

-¿Qué no te lo dije?, Meg fue por pay pero no nos decidamos del sabor- empezó la joven.

-pero creo que sabrá mucho mejor si le ponemos algo de victoria- continuo el joven.

-en una netbattle contra unos tontos como ustedes- terminaron ambos en perfecta sincronía.

-¿quee? Pregunto fuera de si el hombre.

-battlechip in- fue la única respuesta.

El navi azul recibió una bomba.

-fallaste- dijo el tipo fuego.

Cuando el humo se dispersó no había absolutamente nada.

-¿A dónde te fuiste cobarde?-

"aguanta" pensaron ambos tanto netnavi como netop.

-sal, sal de donde te encuentres-

-¡Ahora! ¡Acua Sword!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras salía de detrás de un muro y se lanzaba con la espada.

El navi enemigo intento esquivar, sin embargo las fisuras en su programa que había hecho la joven con el navi estándar hicieron su efecto, dejándolo sin movimiento.

-¡¿pero qué?!-

El resultado obviamente salió mal para el cyberterrorista.

-¡loug ougt!- grito el operador al ver el daño de su navi.

-¡Bien lo logramos!- dijeron felices el equipo joven.

-¡Puede queme allas ganado! ¡perrou no lougraras detenier el ataque al transitou veicular!- grito y luego echo a correr.

-Meg envía el archivo a la policía, y diles que vamos en camino a evitar ese ataque- ordeno la chica mientras se ponía las ruedas adañibles a sus tenis y empezaba a tomar velocidad

-sabía que dirías eso, ya está enviado. ¿Cuál es el plan?- informo el navi con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió.

-¿no es obvio?, tomar un atajo y llegar cuanto antes a la escuela-

-¿a la escuela?, ¿tú también te diste cuenta verdad?-

-sip, sé muy bien que esto es parte de una trampa, asi que a nosotros nos toca cuidar la escuela, mientras que a los de la poli se encargan del tránsito, para cuando lleguen …

-Abramos vencido a los villanos- completo Megaman.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de un chico con cabello blanco y mechones negros que les había visto pelear y comentar el plan.

"Esos dos, puede que solo sea mi imaginación pero… están cerca de lograr la full sincro" pensó el chico.

En eso una llamada llego a su PeT.

-Si, recibido, voy en camino- y tas colgar dirigió sus veloces pasos a la estación de tránsito.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del joven aún se centraban en la chica y su navi.

"nunca pensé que las chicas lindas idearan planes y les gustaran las NetBattles" se dijo.

* * *

><p>Lan y Megaman llegaron justo a tiempo al lugar que les correspondía pero las cosas no fueron nada sencillo.<p>

En primer lugar los atajos estaban en reparación, y para acabarla la reja de la escuela estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que tomar impulso de más y finalmente lanzarse, logrando saltar la reja, pero rompiendo los patines.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?- pregunto la chica.

-hay actividad sospechosa en el aula de medios especiales- informo el navi.

-bien ya sabemos a dónde ir-

* * *

><p>Las cosas en la escuela habían estado algo curiosas, en primer lugar Lan no había asistido a clases.<p>

Dex, Meilu Yai y otros compañeros d clases, fueron llevados al aula de medios especiales, por un pfrofesor en entrenamiento.

Finalmente resulto que les estaban poniendo un programa lavador de cerebros para ser parte del plan de World Trhee. Gustman y Iceman trataban de ocuparse del navi que puso el programa, sin embargo estaban teniendo muchos problemas, y casi los aniquilaban de no ser porque un escudo se activó.

-¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!- se escuchó la perfecta sincronización de los que habían faltado a clases.

-Gus, Gus Megaman y Lan- dijo el navi amarillo.

-chicos váyanse de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo lan mientras que megaman se encargaba de quitarles algunos puntos de vida al enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el navi azul.

-mi nombre es Numberman- se presentó el androide.

-y déjame decirte que matemáticamente hablando tus niveles actuales no te serán de ayuda en nada- agrego.

-Pues ya veremos- dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto navi como operador.

La batalla se estaba poniendo intensa y ninguno de los dos llevaba ventaja.

Bueno eso último creo que no era tan cierto.

Megaman si llevaba algo de desventaja.

Debido a que este androide calculaba tan bien sus movimientos que podía acertarle con esos tontos dados bombas.

-¡solo te quedan dos para morir!- grito de pronto el navi enemigo, tirando sus dados los cuales cayeron en uno.

-¡Gust Gust!-

BOOM

Antes de que explotaran Gustman se lanzó y recibió el ataque, salvando a Megaman. Sin embargo el navi amarillo termino en un muy grave estado.

-¡bueno la basura siempre es basura! ¡jajajja!-

-Gus…

-…Man-

-¿hu?-

-no…- empezó el navi azul.

-…te..-continuo la joven.

De pronto una luz invisible empezó a rodear tanto a navi como operador.

Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo mostrando una gran determinación.

"¡no puede ser!" pensó el navi enemigo.

-¡PERDONAREMOS EL ECHO DE QUE LLAMES BASURA A UN AMIGO QUE SSACRIFICA SU VIDA PARA DARNOS ESPERANZA A TODOS!- dijeron a coro.

Al instante el cubre boca de megaman se activó.

-¡HAAA!- gritaron ambos mientras Megaman corría a una gran velocidad, esquivando bombas y sin importarle los escombros que le golpeaban y herían en todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿c cómo es que de un momento a otro hayan subido de niveles y su sincronía haya aumentado más de 10 veces?!- grito numberman totalmente sorprendido.

Lleno de pánico empezó a tirar más y más bombas.

-¡Estas desafiando las leyes!, ¡es imposible que logres avanzar tanto en un instante!-

-¡EL QUE DESAFIA LAS LEYES ERES TU! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS?- gritaban en perfecta sincronía los jóvenes.

-¡BATTLECHIP IN!-

El brazo izquierdo del navi se convirtió en una espada eléctrica.

-¡HAAA!-

El androide no pudo moverse totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

Ganándose un brazo cortado.

-te dejaremos ir por ahora, no somos como tú- informaron en una voz queda pero seria.

-¡D- DEJARE IR A TODOS!-grito lleno de pánico el enemigo.

-¡Numberman estas bajo arresto!- grito un navi policiaco.

-je, Lo logramos Lan…

Empezó a decir el cansado y dañado navi, sin embargo algo le alarmo.

-¿Lan?- el navi no sentía la presencia de su compañera, y al votar a la pequeña pantalla que le informaba del mundo real se sorprendió.

Las puertas de los salones se abrieron y los pasillos se llenaron rápidamente de todos los alumnos.

-¡LAN MUCHAS GRACIAS!- gritaron todos pero sus gritos de alegría pronto se convirtieron en angustia y confusión.

En el suelo, respirando de manera difícil y con muchas heridas se encontraba la chica desmayada.

-¡tiene las mismas heridas que megaman!- señalo uno de los niños.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto otro.

-¡A un lado!- se escuchó la autoritaria voz de un hombre maduro.

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con un miembro de la policía.

-¡Señor ella es quien envió el mensaje!- señalo el navi de este.

"creo encontramos algo interesante" pensó el hombre.

-¡Rápido cárguenla y llévenla a nuestra ambulancia!-

-¡si señor!- dijo uno de los policías jóvenes para correr y cargar a la inconsciente muchacha.

-¡NO! ¡DEJEN A LAN!- el grito provenía de un muy herido y apenas despierto navi azul que estaba en un PeT tirado a unos metros de la mano de la joven.

-Traigan al navi también- ordeno el jefe de los policías.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del navi azul.

Al voltear se encontró con un navi policeaco.

-no te preocupes, la llevan a atención médica, tu debes acompañarnos para recibir atención medica también- informo.

El navi azul asintió.

* * *

><p>Yop: sigo sin encontrar un buen nombre para este fic.<p>

KS: y eso que llevas dos semanas pensando

RockMan: aketzali-chan, KokoneSould-kun ¿Qué pasara con Lan-chan?

Yop: tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo

KS: bueno como sea, si no encuentras pronto un buen titulo para este fic, no creo que tenga pege.

Yop: ¡ESTOY PENSANDO DEMASIADO! *sale humo del cerebro*

RockMan: O.O ¡IRE POR EL EXTINTOR!

KS: no te preocupes esta es una exagerada.

RockMan: O.O

Yop: ¡EXAGERADO MI ABUELO!

KS: ¿Qué dijieste?

Yop: naaaadaaaaa nun

KS: mas te vale Grrr.

RockMan: no entiendo que paso aqui pero la cancion que lan y yo cantamos al principio del capitulo es Humanos a marte de Chayan.

Yop: na da igual, como sea debemos cerrar este capi.

Todos: Gracias Por leer

Yop: nos vemos pronto.

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

RockMan: sonríe con el corazón.


	3. ¡Entran Chaud y Protoman!

Ks aketzali-chan no es dueña de Megaman o cualquier otro personaje relacionado con la saga de videojuegos, Mangas, Series, con el mismo nombre antes mencionado.

Yo: 'poco soy dueña de las canciones y/o u otras series, marcas que aparezcan en est fic.

-habla-

"pensar"

_"mensajes"_

_Canciones. _

Advertencias: Este es un Fem Lan (o netto) en este fic usare los nombre estadunidense, (aunque prefiero el japonés) sin embargo los japoneses se usaran como apodos.

Me basare tanto en el manga (mucho en este) videojuego y anime, aunque también tendrá mis propios giros en la historia.

No creo hacer shipings(o como rayos se escriba) aunque creo que podremos ver un poco de ChaudxfemLan.

Autora con defisis de olvido ortográfico, dislexia, hipermensa y atención de una mosca.

Posibles Oocs.

KS: y sin más empezamos la historia.

* * *

><p>-demasiado fácil- dijo un navi color rojo con negro y partes moradas. Lo peculiar de este navi era su largo cabello plateado y sus lentes de Blues.<p>

Al terminar con el culpable de la falla en el control de tránsito automático de la ciudad.

-esto no valió la pena- respondió un chico de cabellos bi color.

Justo en eso llego un mensaje a su PeT.

-así que la chica lo logro ¿he?, nunca imagine que una niña boba pudiese hacer un plan tan elaborado y sin fallas en un minuto- dijo tras leer el mensaje.

-lo que más me sorprende es que allá funcionado- dijo el navi.

-como sea, quieren vernos en el cuartel, al parecer aran una prueba con la entrometida mocosa- dijo el chico.

-me gustaría verla- dijo el navi.

"estoy más que seguro de que el navi de esa niña era MegaMan, quiero ver en que manos esta" pensó este.

"esa chica debe tener algo especial para que el comandante quiera ponerla a prueba en un simulacro" pensó.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños.<p>

El panorama era un viejo cuarto lleno de juguetes y otras cosas rotas.

La coloración era oscura y tenebrosa.

De pronto una sombra se acercó a ella, pero al voltear era demasiado tarde… un hombre con un cuchillo se alzaba enfrente de ella, dispuesto a acabar con su pequeña vida.

-(¡- - !)-

Vio unos labios gritar algo y después un cuerpo cubriéndola del ataque.

La joven abrió los ojos solo para ver a Megaman desintegrarse en el aire, mientras que el hombre huía.

La chica se dejó caer en sus rodillas ojos abiertos como plato en shock.

Sangre y códigos manchando su ropa y piel.

La chica estiro una mano…

-¿Meg…?-

-¡MEGAMAN NOOOOOOOOOO!-

* * *

><p>-¡MEGAMAN NOOOOOOOOOO!-<p>

El grito le despertó asustado.

-¡LAN, LAN! ¡¿Qué PASA?!- empezó a gritar a la pantalla que le conectaba con el mundo exterior.

La joven se había despertado.

Estaba empapada de sudor y sentada en la camilla, una mano estirada y abierta.

Los ojos abiertos como plato y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lan?- hablo dulcemente el navi.

La chica miro a todos lados confundida.

Tras ver que estaba bien, no había ningún loco y no estaba en un cuarto raro soltó un suspiro.

-un sueño- dijo en alivio.

Y acto seguido se puso a quitarse algunas lágrimas.

-¿Lan?-

La voz masculina de su amigo cybernetico le hiso voltear a donde debía ver.

-MegaMan- dijo en un susurro.

Para después sonreír con alivio.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño- explico la chica, para después sonreír de manera sincera.

Justo en eso a la chica le cayó el veinte.

-¿Por qué estamos en la cárcel?- pregunto.

-no es la cárcel, es el hospital de la policía- explico el navi.

-¿hospital policiaco?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Justo en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta- se dio a conocer un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, que adonde sea que lo veas te daba impresión de ser inspector policiaco.

-soy el detective en jefe de la unidad anti cyber terrorista de la ciudad- se presentó.

-Hola, soy Lan y el Megaman- se presentó la joven.

-chica tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte-

-Adelante- respondieron ambos custodiados.

-cuando te encontramos estabas inconsciente y con heridas en los mismos puntos que tu navi, ¿eso es normal en ustedes?-

Ambos chicos se vieron y después voltearon a ver al señor.

-no- fue la respuesta simultánea.

-aunque… - empezó el navi.

- en ocasiones solemos tener raspadas o moretones en puntos similares- continuo la chica.

-ya sea después de una batalla intensa, o por algún descuido diario de Lan- termino el navi.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, tu también has tenido tus tropiezos- reclamo la joven.

A lo que el navi se limitó a rascarse detrás de la nuca en señal de pena, para después sacar un buen argumento.

-jeje.. ¡Pero la mayoría del tiempo eres tú!-

-¡Ha sí!, ¡qué tal aquella vez que dejaste la papa te explotara en la cara!-

-¡Era la primera vez que jugaba y no me habían dado instrucciones claras!-

-¡y que tal la vez que te tropezaste con la herramienta de trabajo de un virus!-

-¡qué me dices de esa ocasión en que tú te olvidaste que la plancha estaba prendida y terminaste quemándote! –

-¡¿Habla el que dejo que un virus eléctrico le atacara en un campo de agua?!-

-¡¿lo dice quien se mareo al momento de estar manejando ese tren para salvarse de una colisión y después fue chorreada con agua por los bomberos?!-

-¡al menos yo no me desmalle jugando Slenderman!-

-¡pero lo hiciste jugando Error 53!-

El inspector veía con asombro como ambos testigos protegidos se peleaban como se dé hermanos se tratase, aunque también estaba registrando lo que le habían dicho.

"conque ¿siempre tienen algo de conexión entre ellos?" pensó.

"puede que..."

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TU ERES QUIEN DA MAS HERORES!-

El grito simultaneo hiso que el inspector se sobresaltara y dejara de pensar.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR LO MISMO QUE YO AL MISMO TIEMPO!-

Y con ese grito ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

El inspector dejo que una gota de sudor al estilo anime callera por su frente.

"¿seguros que no son gemelos?"

El señor se hiso notar tras dar una tosecita.

Lo que hiso ambos voltearan a verle.

-upsi jeje lo sentimos no nos acordamos que usted estaba aquí- dijeron ambos mientras que hacían el mismo gesto de sobarse detrás de la nuca con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-no se preocupen, bueno según el reporte que tenemos aquí, ustedes han estado enfrentándose a World Tree por aproximadamente 2 meses y medio, siendo hoy el único en el que han salido con heridas de importancia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Los acusados asintieron.

-muy bien, veamos, primero fue en su casa, después fue un incidente en la escuela, tras eso vino algo que ver con un tren de alta velocidad en el cual ustedes intervinieron justo a tiempo y que les dieron un pequeño agradecimiento de 4 chips raros, los cuales utilizaron el día de hoy en las dos batallas- leyó el historial de los chicos.

-bueno quiero decirles que-

-¡INSPECTOR TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA EN LA RED!- el grito de un oficial interrumpió el dialogo.

-¿Qué dices?, ¡INICIEN PROTOCOLO DE INMEDIATO!- con eso ambos oficiales desalojaron el área.

Los chicos se vieron.

-¿crees que….-

-…deberíamos ayudarles?-

Se complementaron.

Para luego sonreír y asentir mutuamente.

-¡MEGAMAN PODER!/¡A ROQUEAR!- dijeron ambos mientras entraban a la red del instituto.

La red estaba infestada de virus, pero había algo raro en ellos.

Sin embargo no se detuvieron y empezaron a ayudar al comando de ataque que habían enviado.

Aunque claro esta debo admitir que las cosas se empezaron aponer demasiado fáciles.

'Esto es muy fácil, algo están planeando' pensó megaman.

-tienes razón Meg, acabemos de una vez e investiguemos a fondo- respondió su amiga.

"¿acaso lo dije en voz alta?" se preguntó el navi.

"qué raro, escuche como si Meg hablara en mi cabeza o lo hubiese dicho muy bajito" pensó la chica.

Claro está no sabían que otros dos los estaban vigilando.

'¿viste eso?' pregunto de manera telepática uno de ellos.

'si, lo vi'

'¿continuamos con el plan?'

'sí. Pero creo que tendremos que adelantar un poco las cosas'

La figura en la net asintió.

* * *

><p>Los chicos habían terminado con los virus.<p>

-veo que hiciste bien tu trabajo-

Ambos voltearon a ver a un navi encapuchado.

-¿y tú eres?- preguntaron ambos.

-eso no tiene importancia, puesto que aquí morirán-

Dicho eso se lanzó con una especie de tridente al cuello de Megaman.

El cual no pudo esquivar y término luchando para no ser ahorcado.

Poca savia el chico que Lan también estaba sintiendo el ser ahorcado.

"Rayos, no puedo respirar" pensó esta.

"es muy fuerte" pensó el navi.

-¡Kiaaa!- el grito de Lan hiso que el navi enfocara su vista a la pantallita que le informaba del mundo real.

Viendo que su compañera de batallas estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar y que se tomaba el cuello.

-¿p..ero que?- intento decir el navi.

-¿Qué no te han dicho antes?- pregunto con ironía el navi atacante.

-cuando la sincronía de un Navi con su NetOp es grande, el daño del navi puede pasar al cuerpo del operador- comento este.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡o no! ¡Si no hago algo Lan morirá!"

-a sí mismo el operador puede estar paralizado de dolor pero puede aportar apoyo y fuerza a su Navi si ambos se unen totalmente en sincronía- siguió explicando y poniendo precio en el cuello del azul.

La vista de la chica empezó a nublarse, pero las palabras del atacante se le quedaron grabadas.

"¿en verdad puedo ayudar a Meg?" se cuestionó.

El navi enemigo logro causar una herida en el cuello del azul.

La cual se hiso presente en el cuerpo de la joven, como una cortada algo grave.

"¿Cómo, como puedo hacer que esto no afecte a Lan?"

La chica cerró los ojos, recordando la pesadilla, y los buenos y malos momentos que ha vivido con Megaman.

"No dejare que esto acabe aquí" pensó.

"puede que yo termine muy lastimada, pero eso posiblemente me reúne con Saito, debo de ayudar a Meg, por ma y pa" pensó la joven y se concentró en la imagen de su compañero de batalla.

Por su parte Megaman estaba recordando todo el tiempo que paso en el laboratorio del doctor hikari y como él siempre había soñado en conocer a Lan y poder batallar juntos en un campeonato.

"No dejare que esos sueños sean en vano, no dejare que Lan muera, debo hacerlo por Mamá y Papá, y también por quien quiera que sea Sai"

Lo siguiente que supieron es que sus mentes se combinaban al igual que la data y alma.

Megaman abrió los ojos.

El navi enemigo vio con sorpresa como estos habían cambiado de un verde túnica de Link en la versión de "The minish cap" a un verde bosque en verano casi otoño, y una que otra manchita en café.

Con una mano el navi azul rompió el tridente que le tenía preso contra el suelo.

La mascarilla de batalla se activó.

El brazo del joven se convirtió en un cañón.

-¡MEGA BLUSTER HIT/MEGA BLUSTER HIT!- se escucharon las voces combinadas de navi y netop.

El golpe fue certero y en la cabeza.

-no entiendo, ya me tenías, ¿Por qué no lanzaste la bala, en vez de pegarme con el cañón?- pregunto el "enemigo"

-sabíamos que esto era una prueba desde el principio- respondieron.

-pero a la próxima…. ¿podrían ser menos agresivos?- agregaron antes de que la conexión se decidiera y Lan callera desmayada.

-¡LAN!- grito el aterrado navi azul antes de que todo se volviese negro para el también.

* * *

><p>-¡muy bien chica! ¡Has pasado la prueba! ¡Ahora eres una NettBattle Oficial y miembro especial de la policía anti ciber terrorista!- dijo con gran felicidad y entusiasmo un inspector con un chichón y vendas en la cabeza.<p>

Ambos graduados se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿era necesario ponernos ese tipo de prueba?- preguntaron ambos.

Aun así aceptaron gustosos el reconocimiento.

-¡Bien Lan, Megaman! Me gustaría presentarles a sus compañeros de equipo, o de escuadrón, como quieran llamarle- agrego el hombre.

-¿hu? ¿Se refiere a que hay más gente como nosotros que podemos hacer la full sincro?- preguntaron ambos.

A lo que el hombre asintió.

-de momento solo soy yo, tú y otro chico. Pero ustedes dos son los más jóvenes, de echo.. Tu eres la más joven del escuadrón- explico el inspector.

Este les hiso pasar por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

-este es el cuarto destinado a nuestro escuadrón en la base policiaca, pero nuestro mayor cuartel esta en Cib-Lab- explico.

Y tras eso abrió la puerta.

-Chaud, ya te encontré tu compañera- informo a la persona que estaba dentro.

-¡Hola mucho gusto!, ¡Soy Lan y él es Megaman!- presento entusiasta la joven.

* * *

><p>Chaud había llegado con anticipación al cuartel y le habían dicho que esperara en el cuarto hasta que se le notificara de algo.<p>

Al parecer tenían un simulacro para él o la candidata para ser su compañero de escuadrón.

Él no quería nada de eso, pero el inspector había insistido.

Y muy a su pesar el savia que necesitaría a alguien que se encargase de "casos menores que no requerían de su atención" (tal y como él los había llamado).

De pronto la mente del joven se volvió a posar en la imagen de la joven que había estado espiando, en su pelea contra World Trhee.

"¿Quién será esa chica?" pensó.

-¿pensando en esa chica?-

Como siempre los comentarios de su NetNavi atinaban a que estaba pensando.

-solo estaba tratando de pensar en un porqué de hacer semejante estupidez- respondió el chico.

El navi movió negativamente la cabeza.

A veces su amo podía llegar a ser muy cabeza dura.

Aunque él tenía otros pensamientos en mente.

"¿Por qué tiene a Megaman con ella?, ¿Qué no se supone que ese navi estaba destinado a nunca ser entregado?, o ¿fue acaso algo similar a mí?" se preguntó.

Justo en eso se oyó una pequeña conversación fuera de la puerta, al parecer de algunos miembros de la policía que estaban compartiendo algunos rumores.

-¿en serio?-

-sí, el inspector dice que realmente serán un gran apoyo para la unidad especial-

-parece ser que lo lograron- dijo el navi rojo.

-a los ojos del inspector, aún falta que pasen mi prueba-

Tras otro rato se escuchó la voz del inspector hablar con alguien justo fuera de la puerta.

Luego esta se abrió.

-Chaud ya encontré a tu compañera-

"¿compañera?"

La mente del chico se imaginó la espalda de la chica que había espiado.

Solo se limitó a asentir.

-¡Hola, gusto en conocerte! ¡Soy Lan y el Megaman!- se presentó una chica de largos cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta, unos mechoncitos de ese revoltoso pelo salían de una bandana de color azul celeste con el símbolo que representaba a la familia Hikari.

Los ojos de la chica eran color castaño, miel de Apple, llenos de vida y alegría.

De esperanzas y sueños.

También se podía notar fortaleza y determinación en esas grandes ventanas al alma.

No supo porque pero se encontró perdido en esos ojos.

Y de no ser porque la joven había puesto su Pet en frente de ella para presentar a su Navi. El chico seguro que no encontraba el regreso a su compostura.

El navi rojo vio la reacción de su amo y se le hiso extraño, pero por algún motivo sonrio.

-el gusto es nuestro, Soy Protoman y él es Eugenie Chaud- presento por su amo.

-¿hu?, ¿protoman?, ¿el primer navi de esta generación con nueva tecnología especial?- pregunto la chica.

-sí, ese soy yo-

-wow, ¡oye enserio que eres suertudo!, ¡este navi se supone no devia dejar las instalaciones del laboratorio- dijo en gran admiración la joven al chico.

Este por algún motivo sintió un pequeño sonrojo y solamente asintió.

"¿Qué rallos me pasa?" se preguntó.

-bueno ya que tú te presentaste con apellido creo que lo mejor es que yo también lo haga- dijo para ponerse firme y sonreír de forma sincera.

-Soy Lan Hikari, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo mientras le daba la mano en señal de saludo.

El chico tardo un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente decidió aceptar el gesto.

-y dime Megaman, ¿no se supone que tú también eras un navi especial que no dejaría el laboratorio?- pregunto Protman, haciendo que la atención de los chicos se posara en ellos.

-pues al parecer no, al igual que tú me estuvieron haciendo pruebas de funcionamiento y otro tipo de cosas para después informarme que estaba destinado a estar con Lan- informo el navi azul.

-espera, ¿se conocen?- pregunto algo aturdido el joven de cabellos bi color.

(Demasiada información y emociones por un día)

-sí, ambos fuimos creados en el mismo laboratorio y pasamos un tiempo juntos antes de que Protoman fuera enviado con su operador- explico el azul.

-no me extraña- dijo la chica.

-y hamm… "rayos nunca me había pasado esto de no saber que decir"- pensó el joven justo en eso recayó en la venda que la chica traía en el cuello y las curitas y gasas que traía.

"¿Por qué no las vi antes?" pensó.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto.

La chica voltio a ver con cara de pocos amigos al inspector el cual se había puesto a prepararse un café.

-Alguien se sobre paso con su simulacro- fue la respuesta.

-pero tu decidiste seguir el juego- aclaro este.

-la mejor forma de romper un plan es jugar a que todo sale según lo que el enemigo planeo- fue la réplica de la joven.

-aunque debemos admitir que no contábamos con lo de la full sincro, y que no teníamos idea de esta- agrego Megaman.

Justo en eso la chica miro el reloj.

-¡HO NO! ¡SE HACE TARDE!, ¡MA SEGURAMENTE YA SE ACAVO TODO EL PAN DE LA MERIENDA!- grito la joven.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito su navi, checando el reloj

-¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- gritaron ambos y acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo a la salida.

Chaud abrió los ojos en reconocimiento.

¡Era la misma chica que había espiado esa mañana!

* * *

><p>Yop: sigo sin encontrar un buen nombre para este fic.<p>

KS: y eso que llevas dos semanas pensando

RockMan: ¿Por qué no hay comentarios?

Yop: ¡PORQUE NO TENGO UN BUEN TITULO Y LA GENTE NO SE ANIMA A LEER!

KS: bueno también esta el echo de que el sumary apesta.

Yop: ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!

RockMan: he… ¿Qué es eso que esta 'asi'?

KS: heeee… creo que tendras que esperar al siguiente capítulo que es en donde se revelara

RockMan: Okay.

Yop: ¡COMERE ARROZ CON PAN!

KS: ¿Qué dijieste?

Yop: naaaadaaaaa nun

KS: mas te vale Grrr.

Yop: na da igual, como sea debemos cerrar este capi.

Todos: Gracias Por leer

Yop: nos vemos pronto.

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

RockMan: sonríe con el corazón.

Yop: y sugieran nombres para el fic T.T

Ks: posdata, Doble corazón tendrá su nuevo capítulo para amm.. el sábado en la tarde.


End file.
